Ivar's Atonement
by Rhaal
Summary: Fleeing the invading forces of his brother Bjorn and betrayed by his own people of Kattegat and his dear wife Freydis, Ivar "the Boneless" Lothbrok, the last son of King Ragnar Lothbrok travels with his subjects Guthhere "White Hair" Bersisson and his brother Herlu "Brown Hair" Bersisson to Novgorod so he could gather an army, but is met by a mysterious stranger along the way.


**Summary:** Driven away by the invading forces of his brother Bjorn and his allies and betrayed by his own people of Kattegat and his dear wife Freydis, Ivar "the Boneless" Lothbrok, the last son of King Ragnar Lothbrok travels with his faithful subject Guthhere "White Hair" Bersisson and his brother Herlu "Brown Hair" Bersisson to Novgorod so he could gather an army from the Russian tribes, but on his way there they are approached by a man proclaiming to be sent by the Gods and has a much better path for their future.

**Author's Note: **I do not own Vikings or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

**The Offer**

He lost, his army, his people and even his own wife had betrayed. That is why he lost, there could be no other way! Right? Ivar the Boneless, the son of Ragnar, the descendant of Odin, Ivar the God and the tyrant. He was a God and desired sacrifice and loyalty, but he let the power get to his head and now he has nothing but two loyal subjects Guthhere "White Hair" Bersisson, his commander of guards and his younger brother Herlu "Brown Hair" Bersisson.

Before the Siege of Kattegat, his kingdom and home. Ivar had built a secret entrance into his home thanks to the paranoia of being attacked by his enemies and allies, and before his brothers, Bjorn and Hvitserk had stormed into his throne room and home he escaped with the helped of White Hair and Brown Hair.

Right, when Bjorn and Hvitserk had stormed into his Ivar was sitting on the end of a cart connected to a mule to lead his cart. He was inspecting a throwing knife Brown Hair had given him just in case they were attacked or spotted. They were outside the city of Kattegat with traders and villagers leaving along a large trail. Ivar had foregone his long black leather armor with chainmail on his arms for a brown tunic and was also wearing a conical straw hat. He was seething in anger for his lost, his brother Hvitserk and everyone around him except his two companions had betrayed him. He was a God and a King, but now he ruled nothing and was a God of nothing.

Ivar looked behind him to Brown Hair who nodded and looked to his brother White Hair who also nodded. White Hair patted the mule's back and it started pulling the cart. Luckily before they had left Kattegat White Hair and Brown Hair had brought some supplies with them on their journey. It would be a while till they reached a village far away from reach from Bjorn and his armies so they could take a boat to Novgorod. Ivar planned to meet with the Russian Chieftains so he could arrange for an alliance for their armies, and then go back and take back Kattegat. Any other reliable Chieftain or Earl along the way that's willing to deal with him would be a great benefit to Ivar.

**Scene Change….**

* * *

It's been four hours while they've been traveling on their way to a village in Svealand, it would probably be weeks till they made it to the village. No words were spoken on their journey, but White Hair and Brown Hair could sense the anger and fury inside his eyes.

'Once I gather my forces I will take over Kattegat and personally blood eagle Bjorn.' Ivar thought to himself, he had only seen the blood eagle once in his life. It was his half-brother Bjorn himself he had seen perform it, he had blood eagled King Aelle who had tortured and murdered their father Ragnar Lothbrok.

Suddenly Ivar sensed his cart stop, the sun was barely setting and no one else except them was on the path they were traveling on.

"What's going on?" Ivar yelled from the back of the cart as he slowly unsheathed his throwing knife ready for anything to happen.

'Could it be someone from Bjorn's army? An assassin?' Ivar thought to himself as he could hear the ringing of White Hair and Brown Hair's swords from their sheaths.

"Some stranger in the middle of the road, he's wearing a cloak but I don't see any weapons, your grace." White Hair said as the cloaked stranger raised both of his hands in caution.

"Ho there friend. No need to worry, I'm a friend of the Gods just like your mates." The stranger said in Old Norse with a chuckle.

"Search him," Ivar said as he slowly slid off the cart and let his metal braces help him walk again. Ivar was born with a form of osteogenesis imperfecta which caused his legs to be weakened, which is why they call him Ivar the boneless. Though he couldn't walk without the braces he made he was still skilled in swordsmanship and archery. He was possibly more skilled than all of his brothers if he could walk at full capacity.

With caution, the younger Bersisson loomed in closer and sheathed his sword and start patting down the stranger for weapons.

"Pull down his hood brother." White Hair said as Ivar stood still as he walked beside him. Nodding Brown Hair slowly pulled down the strangers hood to reveal a man auburn hair, brown piercing eyes, and a strong angled jawline with an anchor beard matching his hair color.

His skin looked to be the color of sand and he was about 6'2 in height with a lean and muscular build.

Tilting his head Ivar had a confused look on his face," And who are you friend?"

Smirking the man said," I am a man sent by the Gods. I have come for you Ivar Lothbrok, son of Ragnar Lothbrok."

Eyes widened Ivar took off his straw hat and threw it to the cart and unsheathed the throwing knife he was given by Brown Hair," Who are you?" Ivar exclaimed with shock and anger.

Brown Hair had unsheathed his sword as well in anticipation, his older brother ready for a fight just in case. This stranger wouldn't be able to take all of them together at once, if only they knew.

The stranger chuckled and lowered his arms," My name is Rhaal, son of- well you wouldn't know him. The Gods have sent me to save you Ivar Lothbrok."

"Save me? I am one of the Aesir would I need saving?" Ivar said with a laugh as his pure blue eyes scanned for any trace of emotion in this man named Rhaal.

Rhaal smirked and clasped his hands together," But you do Ivar, you see the Gods that I speak of are not the Asgardians, they are the Gods of my world."

"Asgardians? Do you mean the Aesir?"

"Indeed my friend, I can make you a true God just like the Aesir. No even more powerful than the Aesir, I have come for you because the Gods of my world and I have seen what happens on your journey." Ivar snarled, the man sounded like the Seer, but somewhat friendlier. And his talk of Gods from his world interested him. The man at least wasn't blabbering about a Christian God.

"What happens on our journey then? What Gods do you speak of? And for all reasons why should I trust you?" Ivar said with his curiosity increasing. Even White Hair and Brown Hair were interested in what the stranger Rhaal was proposing.

Sighing Rhaal replied," You see on your journey you will make it to Novgorod, you'll succeed in gathering an army of warriors from Sveatland as well to take over Kattegat, but you will fail. Half of your forces will be killed and you will have nothing but the warriors you have. Then you will go to land Northwest of England, you will succeed in taking over the land and become King of Dublin, your offspring will follow after you and become Kings as well. But years later they will become Christians and then their son's son's and their sons after will be Christians. What a legacy to leave behind, is that what you desire Ivar Lothbrok?"

Ivar was shocked to hear this, all this work to gather forces and take back Kattegat. But he would rule other lands, only for his legacy to fall victim to Christianity like his father. He had heard stories of his father having a priest as a friend, using his for information but slightly falling away from the Aesir to the Christians.

"And what are you proposing Rhaal? What future does your Gods have in store for me?" Ivar questioned.

"The Gods will not plan your fate, I know of a place where your skills can be put to good use. And from my knowledge of this world, I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly."

Ivar laughed at this, "Unless you can give me back my legs and army for me to use, then I have no need for your help Rhaal."

Rhaal's smirk faltered but then rose again with an insane looking grin," Oh but I can, and like I promised I can make you a God far more powerful than the Aesir and I can provide you with the largest army you'll ever see."

Ivar was thinking it over when he looked to both White Hair and Brown Hair," What do you two think?"

White Hair looked to Brown Hair and both gave a shrug, deciding not to give a definitive answer White Hair answered," If I know anything, my lord. It's that if there's something too good to be true, then there's something hidden within."

Ivar shrugged and pointed his throwing knife at Rhaal, "Well that adds another question, what's in it for you Rhaal?"

Rhaal rolled his eyes," Oh fine, I was gonna save it for later, but it looks like you humans are impatient as always. I desire to change the paths of those I feel deserve it, even the evilest and murderous beings in the multiverse should have a second chance. Plus I need allies, by giving you the chance to gain power and armies in the future you shall help me as well."

Still not buying it Ivar pushed it further," What type of help?" Sighing Rhaal folded his arms and looked to the sky for a moment, contemplating what he should say.

"Let's just say the form you see now is not the original, I am an aspect per se of the true me. One who has the potential for even greater things than I."

Ivar somewhat understood what Rhaal was saying, but if what he was saying was true then he was going to die in the future, an old man with his legacy becoming Christians.

'If I can change my fate then I'll trust this man, for now.' Ivar thought to himself.

"I will trust you, being that I have no other way of changing my fate, so what now Rhaal?"

Rhaal smiled and clapped his hands in joy," I knew you would say yes, my true self Dominic has high hopes for you my friend. He sees what you will become with my help, and you will be no longer Ivar the boneless, but now you will be Ivar the God."

Looking to White Hair and Brown Hair Ivar signaled for them to lower their swords, which they nodded and sheathed their swords with caution.

Smiling Rhaal waved for them to follow him," Come, let's rest before I take you to a sanctuary, I have food and ale for all of you mates."

Nodding Ivar started following Rhaal off the road while Brown Hair led the mule and the cart behind while White Hair following next to Ivar.

**Scene Change…...**

* * *

Ivar, White Hair, and Brown Hair had settled in a small shack Rhaal had set up in the woods, they were sitting around a bonfire while the small pig Rhaal had provided was cooking.

They were all drinking ale from horn cups, silent while Ivar would whisper words into the ear of White Hair. Telling him to be cautious if this man Rhaal starts any trouble or was deceiving them.

Once the pig was done roasting and all of the men had finished eating the food Ivar had finally decided to question Rhaal again.

"So this sanctuary, where is it exactly?"

Rhaal had sipped from his ale while keeping eye contact with Ivar, staring into those fully blue eyes staring back and responded," This sanctuary will be lands centuries away from the land we stand on, technology and weapons far beyond comprehension. And the humans there are something else Ivar, I've seen a man turn into a giant green God with skin so strong he could fall from the skin and come out unscathed, a man with an armor that lets him fly faster and higher than the Valkyries themselves, and in this 'sanctuary' I've even seen Thor, a different one from the Thor your used to but I've seen him swing his mighty hammer and kill beasts and giants with one swing."

"You lie!" Ivar exclaimed, there's no way a man like this could actually meet the Gods. But from what he was hearing it excited him. Their lands ripe for the taking and army for him to build, and to meet Thor himself? And Odin and all the other Gods in one place to be met, it's a dream come true.

"But I'm not Ivar, you have the chance to have a new life, to forget all those that betrayed you and were a threat to you. Bjorn, Hvitserk, Ubbe, Lagertha, King Harald Finehair, and Freydis."

Ivar stared at Rhaal with anger, it was Freydis that betrayed him most of all. Proclaiming the baby she brought into the world to be his and letting in Bjorn and his armies against him. To get away from all that, a true second chance for him. To find someone to love him again and to have his legs back, to be a new person, someone to be respected and to have power. 'It's like a gift from the Gods.'

"It is a gift Ivar," Rhaal said with joy, it was almost as if he could read Ivar's mind to answer that question.

" How did you-"

"Know what your thinking? I am a man of extraordinary Ivar Lothbrok. I can do things that not many could do, I could warp reality to whatever I desire, I could generate and manipulate a blue fire from hell and space which can burn your world and universe into nothingness, and there's so much more I could do. And I can have you gain powers like I, you just have to trust me."

Ivar ran his hand through his hair while staring at the fire in front of him.

"I trust you, but if you betray me I will crucify you," Ivar said with his teeth grit.

Rhaal laughed and clapped his hands together," That sounds like a yes to me! Let's get this show on the road."

Putting his hands in front of himself Rhaal starting drawing an invisible circle in the air, circular portals opened behind White Hair, Brown Hair, and Ivar. Rhaal smirked and crossed his arms, causing a pair of black ashen arms to raise from the portals and pulling them back, Ivar was the first to exclaim in surprise while the Bersisson brothers started screaming right after in alarm.

Once they were pulled through the portals closed while Rhaal stood from his seat and popped his neck with a sigh.

"Now my plan will come to bear fruit," Rhaal said with a smile, his body then dispersed into the fire and his body disappearing from view once it combined with the fire in front of him.

**Scene Change…...**

**Warehouse in New York City, 1941 **

We come to a warehouse in New York City, a few beds were present in the middle of the warehouse which was occupied by Ivar and the Bersisson brothers, they were asleep and their belongings were sitting on chairs beside them. Rhaal was observing them while looking through a bunch of giant crates filled with his belongings and other paraphernalia.

Out nowhere Ivar awoke from his sleep and gasped for air, he looked left and right and saw Rhaal who was surprised by his awakening.

"Your awake, good. I didn't expect you to be awake so soon, but I guess I should expect that from a Lothbrok." Rhaal commented as he chuckled to himself.

"W-Where are we?" Ivar said while gasping for air. Concerned Rhaal appeared at speeds inhuman for humans and placed his hands on Ivar's chest. A blue glow emanating from his hands as Ivar's breathing returning to normal.

"Sorry about that, forgot your bones are somewhat weaker, multiversal travel isn't as easy for everyone. I was careless so my apologies." Ivar nodded and started taking deeper breaths, his eyes signaling for Rhaal to answer his question from before.

"I guess apology accepted huh? Anyways were in New York City." Ivar rose a brow at that answer, expecting a more elaborate answer, being that he didn't know what New York was.

"Well? What's New York? Actually, where is it?" Ivar said as he threw off the blanket he had on him and looked to see that his braces were gone.

"Where are my braces?"

"You'll get them later, for now, I'm going to get you up to speed." Ivar raised his brow for questions again," What do you mean up to speed?"

Rhaal smirked and placed his right hand on Ivar's head, a blue glowing appearing from his hand and a rush of energy riddled Ivar's head as his eyes starting convulsing upward. Once Rhaal was finished Ivar flopped back onto his bad and released a puff of air he didn't realize he was holding.

His eyes returning back to their original place," What was that?" Ivar said in between pants as he tried to catch his breath again.

Kneeling down so that he was in closer eye contact to Ivar Rhaal responded with unblinking eyes,"I just downloaded a shock load of information into your head, I even tweaked your mind so that way you'd remember all the shite I gave you. I gave you the history of this world dating back to events from the fourteenth century to now."

Ivar said with a headache like feeling in his head and started backtracking all the information that was swirling inside of his head," Why did you do that?" But surprisingly Ivar said this in English, a slight Norseman accent coming out with every word.

Rhaal made a humming sound in his mouth," This world is way different from what you're used to Ivar. I'd be an idiot not to give you a heads up of what this world has been through, some citizens (stands and goes to check on the Bersisson brothers) from this world take great pride in the history of their people. They take deep pride in their country, being born from a rock won't give you an advantage in this world trust me." Rhaal opened the eyelids of the Bersisson brothers to see the state of their eyes. Seeing that they were fine he stood next to Ivar's bed.

Rising himself up Ivar sighed," So, what now?"

"Now? I want to you to rest, in a little while you're going to recount every bit of information that I gave you and then I will have something to show you." Rhaal said as he walked away to close the crates he had opened.

"What's going to happen to that bitch Lagertha? You only gave me information to show for some reason Scandinavia isn't a Viking infested land any more" Ivar asked out of the blue as he laid back down. Rhaal had stiffened at the mention of Lagertha, he knew Ivar still held a grudge against her since she murdered his mother. It would be best to tell him the truth of her demise, he would never see her again so it's not really a problem.

"She's dead, alongside everyone you ever knew, some of old age, some of raids and wars against England. But in the end, the Vikings had died out and become Christians." Ivar's eyes widened in fear, the Vikings were no more. They had become Christians and forget everything they were taught to believe in.

'Did the Gods not care that they were being forgotten?' Ivar thought to himself as he sighed.

"The Gods of your world are more docile, I would say. But I've seen the world it will turn into in the future. So I would say it's a lot like my true self's world. Lost and outcasted, the people praise and believe in the Christian God with three names, but in truth, the real Gods were Odin, Thor, Loki, Lucifer, Samraim, Azazel and all the others. That's one of the reasons I chose you Ivar (Backs away from crates and turns towards Ivar), your belief in the Gods gives me hope that once you find your purpose you shall help me as well. We shall tear down the belief in false Gods in this world and show the world the true Gods." Rhaal said as he knelt to Ivar's bed.

Ivar nodded and with determination said, "I trust you, and while in this world I shall wipe away the word of God, and bring in a new age."

Smirking Rhaal patted Ivar's shoulder.

"Now get some rest, for now, later we do some tests. And then we meet with Abraham Erskine."

"Who?"

"You'll see later friend, now get some rest, traveling between universes can be taxing on the body sometimes."

**End…... **

**Author's Note: Here's the First Chapter for Ivar's Atonement, I hope you like it and I hope it wasn't too slow in the plot, but don't worry. I know you'll like the context coming up :) . **


End file.
